AH! Megamisama: A Tribute to Pure Love
by Morisato Keiichi
Summary: Belldandy and Keiichi are finally showing thier love to each other, however Keiichi is becoming her knight as his soul is becoming entertwined with hers. They are going to save the world from someone..
1. Keiichi's Love Revels.

DISCLAIMER:  
ALL CHARACTORS CONTAINED WITHIN OF AH! MEGAMI-SAMA AND BASED ON IT. AH!  
MEGAMI-SAMA IS COPYRIGHT  
AND CREATED BY KOUSUKE, FUJISHIMA. THERE WILL BE A LITTLE BIT OF CLOSENESS  
AND PERHAPS A LITTLE  
HENTAI CONTENT BUT THIS IS NOT A LEMON I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A LEMON!!!!! AS  
THERE ARE PLENTY OF  
THOSE RUNNING AROUND I WANT TO WRITE SOMETHING THAT IS BOTH GOOD AND  
APPEALING TO EVERY OH MY  
GODDESS FAN. THIS WORK IS THE WORK OF DAVID "KEIICHI" S. AND ANY OTHER STORY  
THAT GOES ON FROM  
THIS WILL HAVE THIS DISCLAMER AND A SET OF NUMBERS AT THE END. ANYONE  
TAKEING CREDIT FOR THIS  
STORY IS A DIRTY RAT AND SHOULDNT BE CONCIDERED ORIGONAL WELL IN A TECHNICAL  
SENCE. PLEASE DONT  
DO THIS AS I AM STARTING OUT AND DONT WANT TO HAVE THIS PROBLEM ;) FEEL FREE  
TO COMPLIMENT, ASK  
WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE OUT, FLAME (ALTHOUGH IF IT IS HARSH I  
WILL JUST RESPOND TO  
IT LIGHTLY UNLESS YOU WANT TO DESTORY ME;p) AND ASK IF YOU CAN PUT IT ON  
YOUR WEBSITE. Send all  
the e-mail to keiichi@earthlink.net  
  
!DISCLAIMER:  
  
  
Ah! Megami-Sama: A Tribute to Pure love  
Chapter One: Keiichi's Love Revels.  
  
  
  
It was a warm summer day in Tokyo, Japan. Keiichi was thinking of what he  
can do for Belldandy, as it was a week away from the summer festival, the  
Obon Festival. He was planning to take her to the festival but didn't know  
how to ask her or if she would like to go.  
  
  
  
"Keiichi? What's wrong?" Belldandy asked with a worry look on her face.  
  
  
"Oh nothing is wrong Belldandy I am just thinking." Replied Keiichi in a  
calm tone.  
  
  
"You seem to be worried over something. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
Belldandy asked while smiling and offering help.  
  
  
"Oh no I will figure it out." Keiichi said while blushing.  
  
  
"How about some tea then?" said Belldandy cheerily while still smiling at  
Keiichi.  
  
  
"...." Keiichi thought a minute thinking why can everyday be happy like  
this? "Yes please I would like some tea."  
  
  
Now Keiichi is shy like any other young man is in his situation. He is  
a nice guy and doesn't want to do anything to upset Belldandy.  
  
  
Urd walks in to the shrine with a flyer that says "Obon Festival August  
24th-31th."  
  
  
"Hey guys lets go to this festival it looks like fun." Urd said.  
  
  
"Urd do you even know what this festival is about?" Keiichi was reluctant to  
ask.  
  
  
"No, it just looks like fun! You get together with your family and  
celebrate" Urd replied.  
  
  
"Well the Obon Festival is a festival to say 'farewell' to the deceased. It  
lasts for a week, mostly at night." Keiichi said with an irritated look in  
his face.  
  
  
"Urd you would go there just to drink sake, and not celebrate the  
tradition!" Skuld said looking at Urd.  
  
  
"Skuld you stay out of this." Urd said glaring at Skuld.  
  
  
"No I will not Urd. You never learn do you some festivals are not all fun."  
Skuld said in a dark tone.  
  
  
"Oh yeah? Urd Lighting attack!" Urd said while trying to zap Skuld who was  
prepared for this.  
Of course Keiichi is in his usual neutral and irritated look.  
  
  
"Skuld's bomb attack ala Urd" Skuld retaliated and after the smoke clears  
Keiichi looks upset.  
  
  
  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING! I was going to take Belldandy to a  
festival this summer. But I am worried to leave you two alone here at the  
festival now it looks like I have to take you two to keep you out of  
trouble. Bad enough I have to worry about Mara, and now you two are still  
fighting. Summer is a time for fun and happiness not for fighting!", Keiichi  
said in a very angry voice.  
  
  
"... I" a voice said from the doorway.  
  
  
Everyone stopped and turned. And saw Belldandy blushing. Skuld looked  
ashamed and Urd flipped her hair "Humph, I think I will go take a bath."  
Urd said angrily.  
  
  
"Oh... o.. Oneechan!" Skuld said.  
  
  
"I .." Belldandy said in a shy manner.  
  
  
"Belldandy I am sorry. I just want everyone to get along." Keiichi said.  
  
  
"I am sorry Oneechan"} sniff {Skuld said running past her sister to her  
room.  
  
  
"I, Keiichi I love to go to a festival with you!" Belldandy said as she ran  
into Keiichi hugging him.  
  
  
"I, I am glad." Keiichi said with a sigh of relief.  
  
  
"Do you think I am a bother because of my sisters constant fighting?"  
Belldandy said sadly.  
  
  
"No I don't not at all." Keiichi said reassuringly.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Mara's chambers.  
  
"So Keiichi plans to take Belldandy to the Obon Festival does he?" Mara said  
in an evil tone.  
  
"I will destroy Belldandys love for Keiichi. And destroy Keiichi once and  
for all." Mara said then laughed.  
  
  
  
  
Night falls on the people of Japan. Skuld is in her room thinking of how to  
apologize to Keiichi, she acts like she doesn't like Keiichi that when deep  
down she does. She just won't admit it. She falls asleep. Belldandy is in  
the living room making a present for Keiichi while Urd is watching Pocket  
monsters. Keiichi is in his room determining on how to tell Belldandy what  
the festival is about. Keiichi for some reason gets up and walks out of his  
room to the living room and walks up to Belldandy and pushes her to the side  
gently but enough to save Belldandy from a projectile that came through the  
window. It was a Mara attack fireball.  
  
  
  
Urd looked dumbfounded and asked "Keiichi? Did you know that was coming?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know why I did this. Belldandy are you all right? I am sorry for  
pushing you" Keiichi said fearing he hurt Belldandy.  
  
  
"..." "Yes I am thank you for saving me but how did you know?" Belldandy  
inquired.  
  
  
"I just knew maybe I am protecting you like you protect me from Mara and we  
have bonded in that  
fashion kinda maybe I have a sixth sense." Keiichi said confusingly.  
  
  
"Blasted how did he know? Oh no is a part of Keiichi opening up so soon?"  
Mara thought to herself and then she said.  
  
  
"Damn you Keiichi how did you know?! I will get you some day" Mara said as  
she ran away angrily.  
  
  
Skuld came into the room rubbing her eyes "What is going on? I had a weird  
dream that Keiichi saved Belldandy from Mara."  
  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
  
"What?" asked Skuld.  
  
  
Still looking at her, Urd says "But Keiichi just did."  
  
  
"What how?" Skuld asked and looked at Keiichi "How did you do that?"  
  
  
"I really don't know I just got up from my room and came in here and pushed  
Belldandy out of the way of Mara's fireball. Something came over me and I  
just did it." Keiichi said confusingly.  
  
  
  
"Keiichi, Arigatoo." Belldandy said as she hugged Keiichi closely.  
  
  
"..." Skuld blushed but didn't interfere for once.  
  
  
"What a hot couple." Urd said walking out of the room.  
  
  
"Belldandy, I am..." Keiichi said but was interrupted by Belldandy's finger  
on his lip.  
  
  
"Don't worry about it I am safe thanks to you." Belldandy said and she laid  
her head on his shoulder and fell asleep smiling.  
  
  
"...." Keiichi blushed and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
  
"..." Skuld blushed and wanted to break them up but for some reason she  
didn't instead she got up and covered them with a blanket.  
  
  
Skuld went into her room. She loves her sister more than anything else in  
the world. She was going to do the 'Not so close you two' but didn't she was  
confused.  
  
  
"Benpai I don't understand myself why didn't I didn't separate them. It is  
like I don't want to do it anymore. I love my sister and I don't want anyone  
to take that from me but for some strange reason when they were in each  
others arms tonight it seemed it was meant to be." Skuld told Benpai.  
  
  
  
"...Snap crackle pop." responded Benpai in the only matter he can.  
  
  
"Thank you for listening Benpai-Chan" Skuld said in a sigh and laid down to  
go to sleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning Belldandy and Keiichi woke up still in each other's arms.  
Blushing they got up together and went to make breakfast for them and Skuld  
and Urd as Megumi walked into the door.  
  
  
"Ohaiyo Keiichi and Belldandy." Megumi said cheerily.  
  
  
"Ohaiyo Megumi-Chan" Belldandy said in a smile.  
  
  
"Ohaiyo oneechan" Keiichi said grinning while teasing Megumi.  
  
  
"Keiichi, I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamt that you saved  
Belldandy from Mara it was so real. You just got up and saved her."  
  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi looked at Megumi said nothing then Belldandy looked  
surprised.  
  
  
"Megumi he did save me from Mara. I don't know how he knew. I will ask the  
Almighty today." Belldandy said in a bit of awe.  
  
  
"..." Keiichi wanted to say something but nothing would come out.  
  
  
"Keiichi-Chan you're a hero" Megumi said smiling.  
  
  
"N... no I am not." Keiichi replied in his normal manner.  
  
  
  
Belldandy finished making breakfast. Everyone got around the table and ate  
the conversation was casual like always but there was one diffrence there  
was a change in the conversation, Belldandy said something about making a  
call and excused herself from the table and continued on towards the phone.  
  
No one said anything really they continue to finish breakfast. Urd looked to  
Keiichi.  
  
  
  
"Keiichi what happened when you got up to save Belldandy? I mean what  
happened up to the time you got up?" Urd inquired.  
  
  
  
"Well, I was doing my homework for a engine that would save fuel, and all of  
a sudden I felt like a impeding danger, where like harm was to come. And I  
just closed my eyes and saw a fireball that looked like Mara's fireball hit  
Belldandy then something inside of me which of I cannot explain made me get  
up and proceed to protect Belldandy." Keiichi responded to Urd's question.  
  
  
"That seems to be what happened. But why didn't I pick up on Mara that is  
strange." Urd said. Then she turned to Megumi.  
  
  
  
"Now Megumi, you said you had a dream of this?" Urd asked.  
  
  
"Yes I did. I have had dreams like this in the past but I thought they were  
dreams. It sort of scared me when they came true. Mother said that the  
family these things happened to her as well." Megumi responded.  
  
  
"Mom said that I was special so were you Megumi but she never said why nor  
did I ask." Keiichi added.  
  
  
"Urd do you know anything of what happened I mean what caused me to do  
this?" Keiichi asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, Keiichi you seem to have lots of luck and you were able to call up to  
the heavens many times. You are a nice guy a rare guy but you may be more  
important than that. However what you did last night may be a indication of  
something bigger." Urd said.  
  
  
  
"Urd... what do you mean bigger?" Keiichi asked.  
  
  
"Well I don't know. But you will find out on your own this is all I know."  
Urd smiled while saying that.  
  
  
"Megumi you too are important please just when you are called on do your  
best you will know what to do." Urd said kindly.  
  
  
"Urd, Keiichi I am confused what does this all mean?" Megumi asked.  
  
  
"Don't worry so much Megumi." Urd responded.  
  
  
"Keiichi, do you really love my sister? Because she is a goddess or because  
of?" Skuld asked.  
  
  
When Skuld asked that question everyone looked surprised including someone  
standing in the  
door. No one would of thought Skuld would ask such a thing.  
  
  
"Well, I do love Belldandy she always been here for me and when she is  
around I feel full and complete I don't know what I would do if I was to  
ever lose her."  
  
  
"I... Keiichi, I didn't know you cared so." Belldandy said falling into his  
arms with tears.  
  
  
"Belldandy we been together for 3 years now. I don't ever want to hurt you  
in anyway this is why." Keiichi responded.  
  
  
"You still didn't answer my question Keiichi" Skuld looked at Keiichi.  
  
  
"I love her for her not because she is a goddess." Keiichi responded.  
  
  
Belldandy just looked up to Keiichi. Megumi, Skuld, and Urd just looked  
surprised. Belldandy looked at them all.  
  
  
"The Almighty told me that something will be revealed in the summer to look  
for it." Belldandy said to everyone.  
  
  
No one really responded to it but took in that info. Just then the door to  
the shrine opened. It was Sempai. He had a flyer in his hand and walked in.  
  
  
  
"Morisato look here. Here is a race that we can win a lot of money at. I  
know you can win this." Sempai was excited as he approached Keiichi.  
  
  
"Is that all you think of Sempai?" Keiichi retorted.  
  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Sempai looked at Keiichi.  
  
  
"What is the date on that race?" Keiichi asked.  
  
  
"August 24th why?" Sempai responded.  
  
  
"Because I am taking Belldandy to a festival on that day." Keiichi retorted.  
  
  
"But think of the honor of the motor club Morisato-kun!" Sempai irritated.  
  
"Look Belldandy hasn't been to a real festival and I will take her there  
rather you like it or not. Why don't you get the guy that is nearly as good  
as me to go?" Keiichi retorted.  
  
  
"Okay, then well, I hope we win." Sempai dismissed.  
  
  
"Don't worry so you have a good chance and good luck." Keiichi said.  
  
  
  
Sempai and gang left and Urd, Keiichi, Megumi, Belldandy, and Skuld went  
into the living room and continued their conversation. Belldandy and Keiichi  
dismissed themselves. They went outside it was warm about 25 degrees  
Celsius. The last of the tree blossoms were falling off the tree. Belldandy  
made a comment about how beautiful it was. Keiichi and Belldandy just sat  
there on the porch thinking about how the festival will be. They are still  
shy about each other.  
  
  
Skuld came out side sat down by Keiichi and Belldandy didn't say anything.  
Belldandy knows Skuld was still confused and was about to ask a question.  
  
  
"Oneechan, do you think that even though you love Keiichi, do you still love  
me?" Skuld frowned as she asked.  
  
  
"Of course I do why do you ask that?" Belldandy kindly said.  
  
  
"Because, well I also had a dream that you and Keiichi will discover  
something and you will seem to go away from me." Skuld replied.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Skuld, Belldandy will never leave you and if needed I will  
never leave you either. Skuld you are very important you have saved your  
sister and me several times and you are growing up to be a fine young lady."  
Keiichi smiled at Skuld.  
  
  
  
"Keiichi, you are always kind to me. Why do you treat me so nicely after  
what I do to interfere?" Skuld questioned.  
  
  
"Because, Skuld for some reason deep down I know that you actually are  
a nice person, and you are no different that any little sister is when their  
big sister has a friend she is close to. You don't want to lose your sisters  
love. But you wont I never seen this ever happen." Keiichi said.  
  
"Keiichi, you've changed. What really happened yesterday?" Belldandy said in  
shock.  
  
"I, something inside of me woke up." Keiichi said "But I don't know what."  
  
  
  
They all got up and Skuld ran to Keiichi and hugged him thanking him.  
"Thank you Oniichan" and she skipped off. This of course made Keiichi  
blush. "It is not easy to get Skuld to say that Keiichi" Urd said from the  
doorway.  
  
(Why did I call Keiichi Oniichan? He isn't my brother.) Skuld thought to  
herself.  
  
  
LATER THAT EVENING IN MARA'S CHAMBERS  
  
(Damn that Keiichi how did he know? How did he know I was going to attack  
Belldandy?) Mara thought to herself.  
  
A voice came from the darkness, "Mara, you still have time Just wait."  
  
"Who is that?" Mara asked.  
  
"You will find out soon enough BAUHAWHAWHAWAAA!" The sinister voice said.  
(I will get Keiichi and Belldandy someday)  
  
  
Night falls on Japan and Megmui and Belldandy is in the kitchen cooking up  
a nice dinner. Keiichi and Urd was playing a game of go fish while Skuld  
kept staring at Keiichi for long periods of time. Keiichi did sense it but  
did his best to ignore it. Skuld kept asking her the same question over and  
over again.  
  
She was too shy to ask anyone else. Skuld knew something but not what  
it was. Skuld got up and walked past Keiichi, she smiled at him hiding a  
partial resentment and went to check on Belldandy and Megumi. Just then  
there was a call on the phone. Urd went to answer it. After ten minutes she  
returned and said that it was a sales call.  
  
  
"Dinner time." Megumi announced.  
  
  
They all sat down at the table and proceeded to eat dinner. Skuld didn't  
look at Keiichi during the meal. Belldandy and Megumi were having their  
normal discussion about things. Urd didn't say a word. Keiichi ate and said  
nothing either. After dinner they went to bed Keiichi went to his room Urd  
to hers, Skuld stayed up with Megumi to watch Mystery Science Theater 3k.  
Belldandy walked to Keiichi's room and entered it and hugged Keiichi bid  
him good night. And then she went to bed.  
  
  
The next morning the first day of the festival. Belldandy and Keiichi woke  
up at the same time.  
  
  
They both got up at the same time and walked out of each others room at  
the same time and greeted each other at the same time. They both stopped.  
Thought a minute, then Keiichi just hugged Belldandy she hugged back. (Now  
this is strange. Keiichi thought) They then went to the kitchen to cook  
breakfast for the others.  
  
  
There was not much talking but obviously there was something different  
about the way the breakfast was. Keiichi and Belldandy seem to glance at  
each other occasionally. Urd noticed that the love for Belldandy and Keiichi  
was at new level. This concerned her just a little. Would it mean soon that  
they will start being more serious and perhaps causing more trouble with  
Mara and cause something to come about in the world.  
  
Keiichi excused himself from breakfast. Belldandy wanted to follow  
Keiichi but Keiichi said he needed to make a phone call and he wanted  
Belldandy to stay at the table because it was gonna be a surprise and don't  
want it spoiled. Belldandy looked a little saddened but agreed. He called  
all over looking for a gift for Belldandy. He called all over and then he  
heard. "Goddess Earth help line, Peroth speaking, Oh hello Morisato Keiichi,  
I will be visiting you today and how did you get through?" Keiichi did  
respond telling Peroth that he called her by mistake and then he heard the  
familer click of the line. Peroth appeared before Keiichi, (Now Keiichi has  
called Peroth before) "It is about time you got serious with Belldandy. Ahh  
amour (love) is sweet. I cannot help you in matters of the heart but I can  
help you find what you are looking for. This is a gift from me to you  
Keiichi this will come in handy one day." Peroth gives Keiichi an scepter  
of wisdom with a slight hint of jealousy in her eyes. [This rod is the Rod  
of Ages and contains a spell that only the twins can use]  
  
  
Keiichi did continue calling around for a gift and found it. He came back  
to see Peroth and Belldandy talking they were getting along well (something  
is still not right Urd thought to herself) Urd looked to Keiichi who just  
said to them that he would be back in an hour asked Urd and Skuld that those  
two get along while he was gone. And he left.  
  
  
  
Keiichi went into a ring shop but not any normal ring shop a special  
ring shop this was an engagement ring shop he was looking for an engagement  
ring. He did pick a gold ring with some diamonds on it. He did have some  
money he saved up for a long time just for this day. The owner felt for  
Keiichi since he was in school and heard of the things Keiichi has done and  
decided to take 20% off the ring instead of it costing 100,000 yen it cost  
80,000 yen which relieved him and he thanked the store owner.  
  
  
Another happy couple the store owner thought. Later on the way back home  
to cover the ring up he stopped at his favorite flower shop and bought a  
25,000 yen flower bouquet and returned to the temple.  
  
  
To be continued..............  
1909991403 


	2. A day of fun, legends and love!

DISCLAIMER:  
ALL CHARACTORS CONTAINED WITHIN OF AH! MEGAMI-SAMA AND BASED ON IT. AH! MEGAMI-SAMA   
IS COPYRIGHT AND CREATED BY KOUSUKE, FUJISHIMA. THERE WILL BE A LITTLE BIT OF   
CLOSENESS AND PERHAPS A LITTLE HENTAI CONTENT BUT THIS IS NOT A LEMON I REPEAT THIS   
IS NOT A LEMON!!!!! AS THERE ARE PLENTY OF THOSE RUNNING AROUND I WANT TO WRITE   
SOMETHING THAT IS BOTH GOOD AND APPEALING TO EVERY OH MY GODDESS FAN. THIS WORK IS   
THE WORK OF DAVID "KEIICHI" S. AND ANY OTHER STORY THAT GOES ON FROM THIS WILL HAVE   
THIS DISCLAMER AND A SET OF NUMBERS AT THE END. ANYONE TAKEING CREDIT FOR THIS   
STORY IS A DIRTY RAT AND SHOULDNT BE CONCIDERED ORIGONAL WELL IN A TECHNICAL SENCE.   
PLEASE DONT DO THIS AS I AM STARTING OUT AND DONT WANT TO HAVE THIS PROBLEM ;) FEEL   
FREE TO COMPLIMENT, ASK WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE OUT, FLAME (ALTHOUGH IF   
IT IS HARSH I WILL JUST RESPOND TO IT LIGHTLY UNLESS YOU WANT TO DESTORY ME;p) AND   
ASK IF YOU CAN PUT IT ON YOUR WEBSITE. Send all the e-mail to keiichi@earthlink.net  
!DISCLAMER:  
  
Ah! Megamisama: A Tribute to Pure Love. Chapter 2: A day of fun, legends and love!  
  
The day started out nice, there was alot of people on the trains and busses. So they all decided to walk to the festival. It   
was a 15 minute walk since it was at the bottom of the hill that the temple was on. It was a beautiful day and it didn't look like it   
would be ruined by rain.   
  
**********  
Sometime during the walk down to the festival in Mara's chambers!  
  
Mara has no part in this chapter she is too tired sleeping after a night of thinking and drinking sake. She was very mad at Keiichi   
and wanted to acually KILL him but she can't. For some reason the dark shadow said she can't.  
**********  
  
There was alot of couples wearing kimotos and walking about eating food and being genral happy to go people when   
all of a sudden Skuld was knocked down by another kid her age. This kid applogized and helped Skuld up and walked away.   
  
"Who was he?", Skuld wondered to herself.   
  
She cleaned herself off and noticed something on the ground. It was a stone tablet that was glowing and then the   
words came into her mind, "give me to Keiichi and Belldandy"  
  
  
She picked it up and at the same time she was teleported to Keiichi and Belldandy, where upon arrival, and rahter dizzly   
might I add, gave the tablet to Keiichi and Belldandy.  
  
"What's this Skuld?". Inquired Keiichi.  
  
"Something I found and I have to give it to you and Oneechan, It is a divine stone it is ment for you two and that is all I   
can say.", Skuld replied then left.  
  
So Belldandy and Keiichi looked at it and there was a glow and the whole world vanished before them and they were   
surrounded by pure light. A figure appeared before them with 2 globes on each side of him and said:   
  
"BELLDANDY AND KEIICHI MORISATO LISTEN WELL, YOU TWO ARE GOING TO CREATE A WONDERFUL   
THING FOR THE WORLD. YOU WILL HAVE TO TRUST EACH OTHER FROM NOW ON AND MUST ALWAYS BE   
TOGETHER. NOW THIS WON'T BE EASY AS YOU WILL HAVE MANY THINGS TRY TO BREAK YOU TWO APART. YOU   
TWO ARE VERY SPECIAL AND WERE MENT TO BE TOGETHER. AS YOU KNOW MARA THE WITCH SHE IS TRIED TO   
KILL YOU BELLDANDY SHE KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU TWO REMAIN TOGETHER. KEIICHI DO YOU   
REALIZE YOU ARE A UNIQUE PERSON YOU, ARE BELLDANDY'S KNIGHT. YOU ARE BELLDANDY'S PRINCE, SHE TO   
YOU IS YOUR OTHER HALF IN THEN YIN/YANG YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BRING ONTO THIS WORLD A PAIR OF   
LIGHTS THAT WILL SAVE IT FROM HELL. YOU MUST BE STRONG AND AVOID ALL THINGS THAT WILL CAUSE IT TO   
NOT BE. BELLDANDY MY DAUGHTER, I MADE IT POSSIABLE SO YOU CAN BE WITH KEIICHI, YOU REMEBER THE DAY   
THAT YOU CAME DOWN TO EARTH WHEN YOU WERE 8? AND KEIICHI APPEARED WHERE YOU LANDED? HUMANS   
CAN'T SEE THE LIGHT BUT HE DID. HE WAS MENT TO. HE IS PURE HEARTED AND HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN YOUR   
KNIGHT. AND YOU CRIED SO MUCH WHEN YOU LEFT HIM ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. YOU FELL DEEP IN LOVE WITH   
HIM THAT NIGHT. AND YOU STILL ARE TO THIS DAY EXCEPT IT IS VERY STRONG. YOU SAID YOU WOULD EVEN GIVE   
UP YOUR DIVINE POWERS TO HAVE HIM BE NORMAL FROM URD'S MEDDLING. MY DEAR I LOVE YOU AND I LIKE   
KEIICHI HE IS A GOOD SPIRT. MARA IS JEAOUS OF YOU TWO LIKE ALWAYS. NOW KEIICHI TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY   
DAUGHTER. YOU TWO WILL HAVE TO BOND SOON AS THEESE 2 LIGHTS ON EACH SIDE OF ME MUST BE BORN INTO   
THIS WORLD. THEY WILL BE PROTECTED FROM HELL TILL THEY REACH THE RIGHT AGE. AS YOU AND BELLDANDY   
WILL. GO FORTH AND BRING UNTO THIS WORLD THE HOLY LIGHTS!!!", as the figure dissapeared and the two lights flew   
towards Keiichi and Belldandy and each merged with them and they felt warm then there was a brilliant flash of light.  
  
They both appeared, and were passed out as Megumi and Skuld appeared each with a ice cream in thier hands. They   
both saw them passed out and they ran up to them they tried to wake them but they couldn't. There wasnt even a heart beat or   
they were not breathing.   
  
"Skuld, what's going on I can't wake them!", Megumi said when tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Oneechan ONEECHAN wake up! I they arent breathing", Skuld said while crying.  
  
They both huged them and then there was a brilliant flash of light and they were awake.  
  
"Oneechan, Oniichan what happend???", said Skuld as she hugged Keiichi while she was crying.  
  
"Don't worry Skuld, were ok the almighty has given us his blessings and what we have to do, now Skuld I know you   
don't }like{ Keiichi but I hope you understand that me and Keiichi must marry each other and be bonded for life. The Almighty   
said so. He is my Knight, and he said that we must bring forth a pair of lights into this world do you understand?", Belldandy   
said to her little sister.  
  
"Marry? but but...", said Skuld as she was shushed by Keiichi  
  
"Don't worry Skuld-neehan I will take care of you too as a big brother... in-law", said Keiichi as he smiled.  
  
They all bursted out in laughter and Skuld hugged Keiichi tightly and said, "Or maybe I'll protect you! haahaha!"  
  
The contiued on with the festaval activitys and they all caught up with URD and they told Urd the news. She flipped   
her hair and acted as she didn't care then she put her arms around them and said, "It's about time!"  
  
There was one thing that was going on the world was going to change over the course of 15 years.  
  
*****  
Mean while deep in darkness  
*****  
"Damn it he is at it again.", Hella cursed  
"The Almighty is tring to stop me and he is using Belldandy and her knight to stop me! Well I wil put a stop to that.   
That will happen after they marry so that I can destory all hope for survival of that accursed world that people call Earth!", Hella   
laughed out loud!  
  
*****  
  
There was a beautiful firework show and Belldandy and Keiichi watched it with intent as Skuld laid her head on K1   
sholder and fell asleep. Skuld felt warm with Keiichi she realized she too loved Keiichi beacuse he was kind to her and looked at   
her like a lil sister. She also accepted the fact that he will be her big brother... in-law.  
  
"Belldandy?", said K1.  
  
"Keiichi-san?", replied Belldandy softly.  
  
"Will you....... **GULP** Marry me?", as he got down on one knee.  
  
*BLUSH* "Yes I will!", Belldandy said happily as she bearhugged Keiichi!  
  
  
**********TO BE CONTIUED!!***********  
  
200102250418 


End file.
